


【斑泉/泉斑】我们仍未知道四战战场上的初代二代目在想些什么

by Trimeresurus



Series: 火影相关 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trimeresurus/pseuds/Trimeresurus
Summary: 当四战时扉间聚聚打算秽土泉奈……





	1. 二代的奇思妙想总不能完全成为己方助力

**Author's Note:**

> *这是一个由很多意外引起的开始  
> *尽力把意外合理化了，还是死了非炮灰  
> *短篇的好处就是设定好了初始条件就可以任由剧情狂飙  
> *视角切换很快很混乱  
> *大概扉间对泉奈单箭头暧昧  
> *小标题风格大概是我最近补银魂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑看见了一个棺材，于是整个人都OOC了。

宇智波斑很不爽，因为千手柱间又放他鸽子。虽然坐在脏乱差的战场上没什么大不了的，他还是很不爽。他留下千手柱间可不是为了让他鼓舞士气冲锋陷阵，而是让他陪他打架打发时间的。秽土转生的身体太过无趣，除了打架什么都干不了；看带土那浑小子说了半天还被对方绕进去简直气不打一处来，贤二当boss那么多年还是个贤二真不想承认是自己教出来的，要是时间够他绝对会把带土教得更正常。  
于是宇智波斑就找千手柱间打架了，然后被套上了好几层明神门。  
好没意思果然被封印术压制后连起身都懒得起，一点没有压力感的身体果然还是好无趣啊好无趣。带土臭小子赶快轮回天生，被一群小屁孩弄趴下真是丢人现眼。  
｢四代目！拿带土的轮回眼秽土转生！快！｣  
因为是来自二代目的指令握着旗木卡卡西手的波风水门开导自家弟子前传达了命令，无奈放手默许旗木卡卡西的苦无刺向昔日的同伴。宇智波带土没做反抗忍着疼痛交出了不属于自己的眼睛，漩涡鸣人来不及阻止，宇智波一族的青年就这样成了新生的死人的祭品，波风水门不忍地扭过脸，宇智波佐助无所谓，催促不知如何是好的漩涡鸣人去压制和初代目对战的千手柱间。  
千手柱间一脸不可思议看向自家弟弟，然后再度把视线转移给被压制跪在地上的宇智波斑。  
｢别逞强了战争已经结束了！｣  
千手柱间真是发自肺腑，真挚感人的说辞，他不觉得之后宇智波斑还有战斗的理由。  
战场上兼任总指挥的宇智波斑自然是习惯于掌控全局的，宇智波带土那边既是十尾关键点也是他一手培养的傻小子，于公于私他都很重视那片战场，这种异变他查觉到用了片刻想通了什么眼神瞬间变得凌厉。  
虽然挽惜但这是那小子自找的，死了还给他弄来了大麻烦也算是成功。  
千手柱间没想到宇智波斑挣脱他的封印如此轻易，从开始脸上就写着『无聊』两个字的宇智波斑相当愤怒，千手柱间还在思考自己哪句话得罪了宇智波斑的时候宇智波斑就用难以抗衡的力量催动千手柱间身上被插着的查克拉棒让千手柱间动弹不得，然后把千手扉间戳成了个刺猬掐着脖子赶到了旗木卡卡西转生出的棺材旁，扔掉千手扉间踢开没缓过气的白髪忍者，忽略再度进入戒备状态的前九尾人柱力（祭品），神色紧张。  
｢先跟我结印解除术式控制！｣  
宇智波斑速度太快，棺材板还没打开他人就到了，其他参与者完全摸不着头脑，什么能让宇智波斑这个终极大boss这样失态，除了千手柱间没再听说过什么人能和宇智波斑抗衡了。  
黑绝没想到那两个一直帮他甚多的火影突然搞出这等破坏他计划的事，他生气也没办法，宇智波斑就在他身旁，宇智波带土已经不存在了，他这时候反水绝对功亏一篑，等等说不定能拉着这个宇智波斑相当重视的人帮忙完成整个计划。  
宇智波斑至今的遭遇……黑绝想不成功都对不起他苦心安排这么多年。  
面前的棺材迟迟没有打开，宇智波斑笃定棺内的人按他的指导解除了术式。很多年没有过多感情波动的他荒谬地感到不安，宇智波带土的死加重了他内心的不安，完全没有了心情打架的他下手施展四赤阳阵把相关人士留在里面，任外面的漩涡鸣人吵吵嚷嚷一句『闭嘴』便和等千手柱间一样席地而坐。  
忽视宇智波斑是穿着战甲腰背挺直正坐的话。  
奈良鹿丸身为总指挥通过漩涡鸣人查觉到了变故，他认真思考其中是否有诈，千算万算想不出所以然只得请求山中井野联机只剩观赏价值的初代目，摇醒似乎知道了真相的小伙伴，恍然大悟做出攻击十尾的指挥。  
木叶智囊奈良一族的年轻继承人的内心不像看起来的平静，他庆幸指挥完成后让井野断了精神联系，他现在处于和战争不搭边的槽多无口的状态。  
突然乖巧的boss还是弟控恕我接受无能。  
千手扉间躺在旁边和见了鬼的样，哪怕村子开会他也没见过宇智波斑这幅收敛了桀傲的认真模样——他只见过宇智波斑认真威胁他的样子。  
清楚理面是什么人的他不巧瞥到自家大哥期待的眼神，心里重重叹气。他一点不想明白他如何读懂那双属于死人的眼睛里的『扉间你在斑身边劝说的任务就教给你了实在不行也可以硬来但我觉得你打不过斑还是多想些办法吧』的。  
｢我设了结界。｣  
｢现在没人能伤着你。｣  
｢……你现在是灵魂被强行唤回。｣  
｢…………不想留下就敲一下木板，我送你走。｣  
宇智波斑一句一顿，用词都温和了下来。用眼神警告过白髪忍者不要做多余的事后连查克拉都收束得干干净净。  
｢喂，｣宇智波斑像是想起什么转而向千手扉间问话，｢你这术可以解甲吗？｣  
千手扉间内心如被一群十尾踩过，庆幸自己是秽土转生体，不然脸上的表情一定很精彩。  
他开发这术是用于战争的战争！哪个脑子有病的打仗的时候解甲啊！他怎么会知道这种不靠谱的事！宇智波斑脱线程度直追他大哥不对他大哥也不会想着在战场上脱掉戎装啊！  
千手扉间表面不屑地回答了不知道，不想招惹到宇智波斑被他禁言或者丢出结界以致没办法取得接下来的交流，他不会因为这点小事放过大好的机会。  
宇智波斑活了近百年的岁月谋划了不知多少东西自然看得出千手扉间打的主意，他无所谓千手扉间的小动作，在带进来的时候他就确信了无论千手扉间做什么动作都改变不了接下来的一切，事到临头说近乡情怯也不为过他生出了万一得不到同意他会怎样做……  
｢我来！｣  
宇智波斑无视心里些许不安，调整姿势好解开盔甲的绳结，熟悉的声音让他停了手，那声音焦躁、颤抖，音量很大周围两个战圈的忍者都听到了。  
｢那个宇智波斑什么情况啊我说，还有又出来的人是谁啊让他那么紧张？」  
漩涡鸣人距事发现场除了在结界里的人士最近的了，但他搞不清楚状况一头雾水，脱战的宇智波佐助看不过去要把他带回。他听初代目解释大概知道二代目的打算，秽土转生的身体不用担心生死可以随意试探，他和鸣人不行，创设期关系混乱他没兴趣蹚这趟浑水。  
｢闭嘴，走……」  
天不遂人愿，宇智波佐助在来的那一刻住定要被这漩涡卷进去。  
波风水门若有所思地看着两人。


	2. 初代目没有搞砸事情是靠武力不是智力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以，天真是一种天生的问题，救不了。

身上的衣服是宇智波一族下葬时的标配，他是族中地位仅次于族长的人，绸缎的寿服，起掩盖做用的窄布条无法完全遮挡视线，棺錞的大小不是家族惯用的，也许是哥哥的要求用的大了点，棺内没有枕头和家徽，显然下葬前就死了的他现在有意识是很不对的，他现在大概是被复活的，而且是从坟墓里被挖出的，自家的可能性很小，他大概是被敌对势力控制了。  
控制力不是很强大，他的力量被限制在一定范围，死后被人利用他心情说不上好，既然被人利用他也有做好一个傀儡的觉悟。施术者没有立刻唤他出去要么被限制要么事态并不紧急，他有机会思考摆脱的方法，当然只要不针对宇智波他都无所谓。  
调动全身的查克拉探查外界的情况，宇智波泉奈立时发现了不对，他能认出来个的查克拉只有宇智波斑、千手扉间、千手柱间三个人的，还有个大概是宇智波一族小辈的，其他各族忍者的都有，没有捕捉到大量千手独特的查克拉波动。  
这是百族混战？大名的阴谋？还是哥哥和千手联合守住了一方安宁？  
他脑中瞬间出现很多可能性，每一种可能都不允许他贸然行事，他只要等待需要的人的召唤，装做被控制得很好，蓄力在想离开的时候离开就够了。整个战场查克拉比他强的没几人。  
顺从着熟悉的声音解开控制，宇智波泉奈有些后知后觉。  
『我设了结界。』  
这是哥哥的声音，他那么快就来到已死的我身边了吗？  
『现在没人能伤着你。』  
我已经死了，受伤并不算什么，解除控制后不能感受疼痛的我情况不能更好了。  
『你现在是灵魂被强行唤回。』  
我果然还是死的，想活着这么困难啊，大概我被扉间重伤是必然吧，也是幸运呢。哥哥带着我的眼睛好好活下去，虽然我很想见你，但现在我出现对谁都不好吧。  
『不想留下就敲一下木板，我送你走。』  
认真听着哥哥的声音，怀念完就好离开人世，可哥哥你强忍痛苦的声音你的掩饰我怎能不清楚，用那样的声音让我怎能放心。我睡着时并无『时间』的概念，经历了多久，你又失去了多少东西、哥哥你无物可失最后是去的是自己吗？  
想见他想见他想见他。  
想拥抱他安慰他，想让哥哥释放他的软弱，想让哥哥不再这么痛苦。  
『解甲』成为压垮理智的最后一根稻草，哥哥的性命不能被他人掌握，不需要顾及形式不需要考虑别人不需要担心家族，他不过一个死人，见最亲密的人的权利都不能有吗！  
｢泉奈。｣  
三个音节是那么温柔可靠，他安睡前也是听着这样的声音放下一切，他相信哥哥能克服一切，他任性地懦弱地离开，留下一无所有的男人，企图让家族成为男人的救赎。  
忽略宇智波斑身着的甲衣不是宇智波一贯的白色轻甲，一旁的似乎也不是生人的千手扉间以诡异的姿势趴在地上，宇智波泉奈耐下心帮宇智波斑脱离重甲的束缚，白色的洁净的寿衣与混乱的战场格格不入。  
没人不时大体地出声打扰，或者没人在震惊中还想得起做别的事。  
宇智波一族的人多长得很漂亮，黑发黑眼皮肤白皙面容精致，血继和战力过于出色反到在任务至上力量为尊的体系里掩盖了这一点。与宇智波一族保守的族服也有很多关系，宇智波一族的人似乎没有在族外穿着非战斗族服的习惯，而穿浅色服饰的宇智波在木叶人眼里也是不存在的。他们孤高自傲，不屑于展现实力之外的东西，暗自区别于他族。  
白衣的宇智波因浴衣行动不适敛着步子来到狠戾的人前，蒙眼的纯白绸带多余的部分和束起的纯黑发尾随气流浮起落下，不明所以的众忍只觉神明降临指引歧途的恶魔。  
为了掌控全局了解这些的奈良鹿丸头痛得很，他不想对负责传递讯息的山中井野多解释什么，这种涉及辛秘的事知道的越多死得越快，特别还和不讲理的抢得不象话的boss有关。  
女性不和时宜的尖叫让他头更痛了。  
｢那人好帅！｣  
拦着同伴不要被迷惑，宇智波一族的战力他恶补历史的这些年在清楚不过，更何况这人是战国时代奋战在前线还活到成年的宇智波。

颤抖的手在重甲轰然落地的一刻被同样没有温度的手握住，带领着停在发顶背后，隔着衣物也不妨碍探入髪下寻求拥抱的心情。  
波风水门得到千手扉间不要多嘴的指示，同时也被拒绝了搭救，他唯一能做的就是看着认定的敌人和他的亲人于骇人的寂静中维持拥抱，浓重的黑白交织透着死样的希望，顺便隔着结界安抚他脑子乱成一团的儿子。  
说实话他无法理解战场上因术相逢的人忽视战争沉浸于自己狭小的世界，他却被两人满溢的情感打击得遍体鳞伤。  
｢……不走吗？｣  
宇智波斑的声音更加低沉，近乎沙哑。  
｢能和哥哥一起，为什么要走？｣  
宇智波泉奈哽咽也勉力用平静的声音回答宇智波斑。  
｢……我们并非活人。｣  
｢知道。｣  
｢就算如此？｣  
｢就算如此。｣宇智波泉奈徒劳地寻求宇智波斑的气味，｢哥哥……我先解决一些问题。｣  
｢……我也有需要你知道的事情。｣  
宇智波斑放开手，小心翼翼地对跪坐在千手扉间前的宇智波泉奈说。很满意波风水门的识相，宇智波斑锋利的眼神扫过金色的人，大发慈悲。  
｢四代，去那个白发那，别想搞小动作。｣  
宇智波泉奈看了半天侧着脸各种扭曲的千手扉间，待宇智波斑对波风水门说完话后请求。  
｢哥哥，至少让扉间坐着和我说话吧。｣  
宇智波斑『嗤』了一声，还是按宇智波泉奈的要求做了，结印的手没有放下，一但发生意外能的一时间恢复对千手扉间的控制。


	3. 初代二代真是亲兄弟只是二代属性隐藏得好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于扉间单方面的认知偏差导致不可挽回的后果

千手扉间毫不犹豫地爬起来活动了下身体，确认活动自由后在宇智波斑不耐烦前以同样的姿势坐好，点头示意。  
头上还插着黑棒随着动作晃动，千手扉间滑稽的模样逗得宇智波泉奈笑个不停，结界外急得团团转的漩涡鸣人不给面子地大笑出声引来宇智波泉奈的注意，也让千手扉间没忍住朝外面吼了句。  
｢宇智波家的孩子吗？｣宇智波泉奈看到宇智波佐助，扬声，｢等一下我想和你说点话可以吗？｣  
和宇智波鼬一样温柔的语气让宇智波佐助恍惚，明明是那个人的弟弟是过去的亡灵，却和刚刚告别的那个人（哥哥）那么相似，不能判断对方是否真诚，不能确认他和那个人的想法是否一致，他依旧少言且出言不逊。  
｢不要用那种语气对我说话。｣  
宇智波泉奈还是笑着点头，让宇智波佐助稍等片刻。  
｢宇智波泉奈。｣  
宇智波泉奈含首示意，用正式会谈的礼仪表示他会认真听千手扉间的说辞。  
千手扉间回以相同的礼节。  
｢斑他现在在谋划毁灭世界的事，我希望你能助我们阻止他。｣  
千手扉间尽量用最平和的语气陈述，他以前任务中途和宇智波泉奈打过交道，不在战场上相遇的宇智波泉奈温和好说话到不可思议，是个能在局势不那么紧张时能听他抱怨大哥各种不靠谱的行为的人，以及那人不喜私下找他时带有家族情绪。  
对那人来说无关自己家族就算拯救世界也是私事吧。  
与自己完全不同的理念在私下却是再好不过的聊天对象。  
宇智波泉奈等宇智波斑出言反驳，但宇智波斑无所谓的样子让他难以分辨事情的真假。他能坐着和千手扉间聊天和他信任这个人不完全相同，他只是在战乱中对这么一个还有理智的人比较满意。  
「只这一件事？」  
宇智波泉奈不觉得千手扉间被插成筛子只为了这无管紧要的事，千手扉间从来不是什么有大爱的人，不波及千手想必坑害别的家族不过举手之劳，得到肯定答复他心存疑惑，情报量不够他只从周围情况无从分析。  
「我会认真考虑，在此之前我希望得知现在客观的情况。」  
千手扉间注意到宇智波泉奈的用词，对于两个掌握一族内政的人『客观』不止代表不允许谎言，还有意味着全面。省略一些信息造成误导不是不可，此时不是互相欺瞒的时候，如果用词不当招来宇智波斑的驳斥……宇智波泉奈不一定全信宇智波斑的话，对他（千手扉间）印象变差后主动回归冥土也说不定。  
总之目前最好是实话实说，不要多打主意。  
「现在是一国一村的时代，大概你死后七十年，千手和宇智波由大哥和斑带领结盟，其他家族陆续加入形成忍村，其他各国效仿形成现在的格局，我们所在的忍村名为木叶，首领叫火影。  
「现在是忍届大战，所有忍村都统一战线迎战妄图将世界拖入梦境的宇斑，属于斑一方的目前只有那边操纵木人的白色的东西。」  
宇智波泉奈听千手扉间的话狭长的眉毛越来越近，如果扉间说的都是真的，那么事情就很多了，特别是哥哥的事，继承他遗志的哥哥不会主动结盟，比起宇智波占优势逼迫千手结盟，千手扉间的姿态更像胜利者，而且若和哥哥统一战线的只有不是宇智波的一人，宇智波斑经历的可想而知。  
他压下心里恐惧的事情，他要知道真相、他要验证他的猜测。  
「千手和宇智波结盟是哪方主导？」  
「千手。」  
「斑哥是战败战亡？」  
得到回答的宇智波泉奈没有停顿思考，迅速继续。  
千手扉间的回答比宇智波泉奈预想的用了更多时间。  
「……战败。」  
「木叶还有宇智波一族（追随斑哥）？」  
「据说宇智波一族只有那个小子一人。」  
宇智波泉奈深吸一口气，追问。  
「千手一族呢？」  
千手扉间摇头，他从被转生出来只听那个宇智波一族的小子说过些事情，他也对战场上没有千手一族的身影感到疑惑，人丁衰落不至于一人都没有。  
「不知道。」  
一直看着的宇智波斑见宇智波泉奈皱眉沉思，冲另一边的波风水门喊让他过来解释。波风水门得到千手扉间的允许后站在千手扉间身旁把他知道的有关千手一族的情况全盘托出。  
一大族直系血脉只剩一人，千手扉间也愣神，族人多是三战为保护村子牺牲让他欣慰了不少，转头对上宇智波泉奈勉强惯常的微笑，心里好像堵了什么。  
宇智波泉奈招呼宇智波佐助，宇智波佐助丢给缠着让他说明情况的漩涡鸣人『吵死了』便走入结界到宇智波泉奈身边简单说明，宇智波泉奈问一句他答一句，末了得到了宇智波泉奈爱的摸头，顿时讲不出更伤人的话了。  
感情太多太重反而失去了表达和感知的能力。  
宇智波斑也才得知宇智波一族被心系村子的族人和自己一手培养的混小子灭了，眼睛过了在场的人一圈，去了甲衣杀伐气大减也掩饰不了惊人的恶意，漩涡鸣人体内九尾炸毛得厉害，显示出完全戒备的姿态。  
「我果然和柱间合不来。」  
宇智波斑一声叹息，接住从千手扉间那扑过来的宇智波泉奈。  
「哥哥不听我的非要和千手结盟，我说他们都是骗子你还不信。」宇智波泉奈无意指责宇智波斑，「他们说哥哥要毁灭世界是真的吗？」  
宇智波佐助面对拥有和自己宛若双生的容貌的人扑在兄长坏里被安抚心中五味杂陈。他站在原地动也不动，卡卡西尚未恢复意识，千手扉间在宇智波泉奈寻求最后的真相时不敢轻举妄动，波风水门忙着给漩涡鸣人讲解局势。  
让世界陷入梦境的幻术显然不是什么好事，宇智波佐助本是无所谓世界会变成什么样子，他只想理解那个男人（宇智波鼬），想知道他不惜一切维护的村子、无论如何都偏袒的影为何物，世界陷入梦境木叶也随之消失，他便无从追寻真相。在他看来明事理的宇智波泉奈一定不会赞同宇智波斑荒谬的计划，到时孤立无援的宇智波斑会很好对付，特别他们这边有宇智波斑宝贝得不得了的弟弟。  
「只有让大家陷入只属于自己的梦和平才得以真正实现，月之眼是唯一能实现这一行为的大型幻术，人的本性便是争斗。」  
宇智波斑这么解释。  
「既然人类永远无法实现真正的和平，哥哥又何苦为这些人浪费心神，放任他们自生自灭我们隐世而居也好。」  
宇智波泉奈这样说。  
「我为此谋划了几十年，今晚便是最后时刻。」  
宇智波斑闭上眼，俊秀的眉毛绞在一起。  
「抱歉……给我些时间。」  
宇智波泉奈双手紧紧拥住宇智波斑的后背，声音带上了些许颤抖。  
「月之眼连死人也不会放过吗？」  
宇智波泉奈声音蒙蒙的。  
「只对活人。」  
宇智波斑不停顺着宇智波泉奈的头发，他轻抚宇智波泉奈的后背，不知是想安慰谁。


	4. 现在殴打自己坑货亲兄弟不会太迟吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑绝你怎么突然就离场了？！

手掌在背后滑动，没有痛觉触觉还保留，并不光滑的手掌经过分明的脊柱肩胛，只有触觉也好温暖，宇智波泉奈在享受着久违的触碰。没有族人细碎的言语，没有外族虎视眈眈，只有他和宇智波斑，只有和他互相支撑走过近半人生的亲人。  
作为响应，宇智波泉奈也在宇智波斑背上来回感受，光滑的族服，由着他作为的兄长，想将他揉入骨髓，想将自己的内心传递给他，想和他永远不再分离。①  
似乎知道了宇智波泉奈的想法，宇智波斑的双臂骤然收紧，秽土的身体承受不住力道在碎裂，宇智波泉奈神情悲伤又幸福。  
『我们是现世的亡灵。』宇智波泉奈的声音飘渺似下一瞬就要远去，『你是最后的遗物。』  
宇智波佐助盯着宇智波泉奈漆黑的眼眸。  
『愿意和我一起吗？』  
「我不会让木叶消失。」  
宇智波泉奈微笑点头，跪坐着的宇智波斑出现在宇智波佐助身面前，宇智波佐助扶刀的手仍然扶着刀，刀的位置变得充满不幸。  
『愿意一起吗？』  
宇智波泉奈面无表情的又问了一次。②  
宇智波佐助再度看了两个宇智波的亡灵一眼，永恒的红瞳就此关闭，黑得纯粹的眼睛直直瞪向远方。  
「你！」  
千手扉间根本没想到宇智波泉奈动手毫无征兆，宇智波斑喜怒无常他在木叶刚建成就一清二楚，他千万没想到他自认私交不错的宇智波泉奈也是这性子，防不胜防，还好宇智波泉奈先对宇智波佐助下手，这个对木叶有威胁的存在他早想动手了，宇智波内斗他也乐见其成。  
瞬间转移到照顾旗木卡卡西的波风水门身边告知一起离开结界，波风水门不愧火影之名迅速判清形式离开结界，千手扉间慢了一步，身体一僵。  
宇智波斑单手结印控制千手兄弟的行动，将插在宇智波佐助心脏的草䕌剑拔出，换了个方向刀柄向里给了宇智波泉奈，宇智波泉奈接过刀甩了两下，笑着告诉宇智波斑这把刀很好他很喜欢。  
千手柱间再次被宇智波斑阻止了，他没想到他一直信任的弟弟会犯轻敌这种可笑的错误。他见谈话结束才敢赶去结界，泉奈对他的态度甚至不如扉间，他过去只会添麻烦，可这远离让一切都往最遭的方向发展了。  
漩涡鸣人看着宇智波佐助在他面前就这样死掉心生了无力，他还没实现把他带回木叶的承诺，他还没有打败他，他还没有让他认可他。他的伙伴很多很多，还有爸爸在他身边，他不再像以前无助，他就是觉得好孤独好孤独。他瞪视凶手，凶手对他不屑一顾，他怨恨且无力地一遍又一遍试图破坏结界，庞大的查克拉被他挥霍殆尽。  
「还回来啊混蛋！把佐助还回来！」  
他歇斯底里，宇智波兄弟看他的眼神空洞，他们甚至不仇视他，他们连他的存在都懒得认知。  
「要他的眼睛吗？」  
「不，都拿了他的刀，让他作为一名宇智波③死去吧。」  
说完宇智波泉奈不理会漩涡鸣人的挣扎，释放小型毫火灭却燃尽年轻的身体。  
「你做得到什么？无止尽的争斗里你护不住任何人。」宇智波斑无惧被调动集中于他的忍联攻击，宇智波泉奈站在宇智波斑身后半步，一手扶住刀柄，他听见宇智波斑施舍般开口，「滚开④。」  
黑绝得到指示和白绝交接，带着独一无二的眼睛在所有人专注于宇智波斑的时候悄然接近黑发女子身旁。  
活的宇智波一族已经没有了，同样继承仙人眼的还有日向一族。日向雏田作为一族里具有最纯净血统、优良体制、较好天赋的存在，其差劲的实力简直是天生的活靶子，黑绝毫不费力地控制了这个小丫头。  
日向雏田在黑绝附到她身上的瞬间有所察觉，她想出声求援，喉咙嘶哑什么都说不出；她见鸣人崩溃般摧毁结界想安慰他还有别人，又发现她从来不知道鸣人珍重地东西到底是什么；她想依靠自己的力量摆脱控制，她无能为力。她用尽最后的意识挣扎，引起了山中井野的注意，传递到了漩涡鸣人脑中，下一刻陷入了无尽的黑暗，再度得到身体控制权时她只剩下最后薄薄一层查克拉⑤。  
要疯了要疯了要疯了！佐助之后是雏田！他有力量什么都守护不了！他存在的意义何在！  
「在一边看着，认可的同伴都守不住的小子。」  
宇智波斑冷眼相待。  
漩涡鸣人愣憕，他突然对这个世界失去了期待。  
「何必呢，哥哥。」  
宇智波泉奈不明一向好战的哥哥用言语减少敌人的原因。  
「你想上战场吗？」  
宇智波斑反问。  
一只眼被挖去换上侵蚀性极强的轮回眼，为他们的敌人献上生命，伙伴聚在她身边送上简短的哀悼。战场没有多余的时间悲伤，她没有一刻如此痛恨她的无力，她以守护为名为鸣人送上最后的支持。  
「你……还有我们──你……不止……一个人！」  
「哥哥这是……？」  
宇智波泉奈感受到秽土的剥落，逐渐有弹性和温度的手掌，赤脚踩在石砾上的痛觉，同样看到了宇智波斑的呼吸，他为此高兴又警惕，有关生命的术的代价从来非同小可。  
「泉奈！」  
宇智波斑如获至宝，他转身拥住宇智波泉奈，体温、眼睛、他的弟弟！不需要战斗不需要痛楚不需要鲜血，只这温度、只这人，他就能确认他是真真切切活着的！  
宇智波斑紧闭的双眼表示什么宇智波泉奈清楚，他急切想知道原因却拗不过宇智波斑关心的打量。黑绝毕恭毕敬送上仅剩的轮回眼，询问是否夺取额外的眼睛。  
「等等。」  
宇智波泉奈命令。  
黑绝不敢不从，反抗宇智波泉奈的话他立刻会被宇智波斑发觉身分作伪。  
「哥哥他是？」   
「我的意志。」  
「毁了他吧，哥哥现在有我了。」⑥  
「……好。」  
黑绝没想到宇智波泉奈不顾大局，没想到宇智波斑会同意这样自损战力的无理请求！  
先逃──！  
宇智波斑并不完全信任黑绝，同样他不重视黑绝，泉奈讨厌黑绝欲逃他不会放过这么个意图跟随他蹭些利益的东西。  
六道封印术，地爆天星。  
「新的力量，轮回眼，不错吧？」  
宇智波斑问宇智波泉奈的语气好像邀功的孩子。  
──是啊我一直不是自己一个人，我还有小樱鹿丸丁次牙卡卡西老师……我要打败宇智波斑！  
『这就对了鸣人！打败宇智波斑！』  
九喇嘛嘶吼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ① 拥抱的同时他们在用划出的轨迹交流，大概是斑向泉奈确认月之眼和泉奈向斑请求佐助的处置。  
> ② 这里泉奈又给了佐助一次选择的机会，让佐助意识到实力差距后再做判断。佐助也可以假装投敌，但他这时太耿直（他一直很耿直）所以会反对到底。  
> ③ 私设宇智波一族在战国时能回收到的完整的尸体都会由亲人或长辈以火遁下葬以防止血继外流和以全尸离去。  
> ④ 斑没立刻杀了不在状态的鸣人让他别挡路是有所触动打算他要不碍事就放过他。  
> ⑤ 快死是她一不是千手二不是漩涡三不是宇智波，没立刻死是她只复活了两人。  
> ⑥ 强行he操作，硬要说理由就是泉奈直觉上推出黑绝的存在理由和行为逻辑不通还有占有欲。=w=


	5. 恭喜正方凑齐神对手和猪队友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 并肩作战的他们，斑的身边还有人，所以他是最强的。

「我需要回收这些尾兽。」  
宇智波斑说。  
「我负责挡下插手的人。」  
宇智波泉奈微笑。  
「……你现在是活人。」  
「我永远站在哥哥身后，扫清障碍。」  
「不要正面对付这几个人。」  
「哥哥在小看我？」  
「……不……我不想再失去你。」  
本不该存在于战场现实的宇智波泉奈，他不敢让最爱的弟弟参与战场，他害怕最后的最后他失去逆命之人时连自己一并失去，毁了这有弟弟珍视的存在的世界。  
「好，我为哥哥拦下其他杂鱼。」  
宇智波泉奈收起表情，重重点头，进入战斗状态。  
「「战！」」  
单眼映照轮回，青色如火跃动，独自一人也为千军万马的军团扇横起；腥红的写轮眼迅速旋转三勾玉化作连接瞳孔的三条线段，草䕌剑出鞘，一刀划开和服下摆， 一人也为那人效力誓永不背叛！团扇镰刀后由刀剑守护！宇智波战国百年乱世的骄傲──宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈，不对千手战无不胜！  
回到尾兽战场，宇智波斑被沙瀑我爱罗阻击，他承受进攻兴奋之色难掩，新任的五影不致于让他太过无聊一不小心就弄死！  
原来不是杀伤是控制啊，不错的小子，减去威力让敌人掉以轻心以便达到真正的目的，只可惜封印术要有足够杀伤力才能真正控制被封印的人……  
沙瀑我爱罗施下第二重封印！封印术扣锁完成，宇智波斑封印！  
「哥哥！」  
灌注风属性查克拉的草䕌剑身泛白泛冷，宇智波泉奈阻击波风水门毫不费力。飞雷神之术是千手扉间按他的性格开发的，战场上对立近二十年，最后死于此下，他死前还在思考飞雷神的对策，小辈还是靠后吧！哥哥怎么会被你们这种人打败！  
须佐能乎破开砂土挺立而出！  
「哥哥（兄さん）①不許輕敵！」  
宇智波泉奈大喊。宇智波兄弟战无不胜宇智波泉奈督战功不可没。  
蓝色的巨人没有收起，宇智波斑揩取身上流出的血液。  
在波风水门掩护下缓解情绪后奔赴宇智波斑处，九尾模式下九喇嘛被那熟识的血腥气经吓到尾巴都蜷起被守鹤狠狠嘲笑。  
「认真就太无聊了！」宇智波斑施展通灵术大声回应，「泉奈小心！十尾从你那出来了！」  
「哥哥（お兄さん）①完成任務再玩！」宇智波泉奈甚至換了稱呼，「我一起去！」  
「知道了（分かった）②！」  
宇智波斑只好听从，他眼神瞬间变得锋利，须佐能乎连续出手，一尾前人柱力被打下，魔像回收第一只尾兽！  
「哥哥（お兄さん）！」  
宇智波泉奈不爽得大喊，他瞬身到沙瀑我爱罗背后，风属性查克拉的刀刃准确没入心脏，比起好战的宇智波斑出手必杀人的宇智波泉奈更像真正强力的忍者。  
握住刀柄旋转，心脏被彻底捣毁，再无被治愈生还的可能！  
与此同时漩涡鸣人的九尾被抽离，四下无人九喇嘛再被拖入前只得大吼。  
「把鸣人带到水门那！快！」  
整个战场都能听闻，他们疑惑他们的最高战力的情况。  
「交给你（泉奈）了！」  
宇智波斑大笑。  
「哥哥（兄さん）你又讓我做這種事！」  
宇智波泉奈这样说着却果断用同样的手法绝了金发小子的生路。  
刀不染血，白衣皑皑，站在走来的宇智波斑面前，宇智波泉奈伸手迎接化神的亲人。  
白发、白衣、长袍、白到泛轻的皮肤，背后印着象征六到之力的九勾玉，月形的黑色禅杖，求道玉环绕在背后。  
为了掩藏瞎掉的眼睛刻意蓄长的刘海被白色的骨制护额撩起，宇智波斑的容貌清晰的映入宇智波泉奈眼中，闭起的左眼让宇智波泉奈阵阵心疼。  
「我的眼睛给哥哥吧。」  
宇智波泉奈请求，虽然他知道哥哥不可能答应。  
「不，流落的写轮眼还有一只，不是我族人在用。」  
「那哥哥可要快点拿到手，是那个白发吧？」  
「我这就去，这个求道玉你别碰，给你防身。」  
「哥哥要回来，我等你。」  
「当然。」  
战力所剩无几，奈良鹿丸最先察觉变故，比起被六赤杨阵和兽尾玉关在一起更绝望。要死了和黑暗的前景哪个更可怕他现在能给出明确的答复了。  
忍术无法使用、查克拉见尽，主力生死不明，敌人难以匹敌，一力降十会，他的任何计策都收效甚微。  
赶往下一个战场的途中宇智波斑发觉胸口有些闷，他随口咳出堵住的东西，看了眼是六道忍具便没多关注，两大忍具砸中了迈特凯和洛克李，天天还在感叹老师队友不靠谱顺便缅怀一下日向宁次时遭了无妄之灾。  
宇智波斑都快到旗木卡卡西身边了，想到泉奈不是很和善的叮嘱，还是回头把自己扔掉的东西捡了起来，各种不是很高兴地去抢写轮眼。  
六道之力下就算超过『忍届第一神速』的波风水门也不够看，刚缓过劲的旗木卡卡西被突袭的宇智波斑轻而易举地挖去了眼睛，生生剔除身体一部分的痛苦让他这经历过忍届大战并借此成名的忍者都忍不住低吼。宇智波斑来之即去，波风水门挡不住也拦不住。  
「哥哥这样真漂亮。」  
被求道玉守护的宇智波泉奈真切感受到了宇智波斑的强大，宇智波斑迅速返回把忍具交给他待在他身边让他开心得不得了，好心情地开了个私下的小玩笑（当然也是只有他说了还有命的事实）。  
「哪有说男人漂亮的。」  
宇智波斑笑着驳回。  
「哥哥当然漂亮，要不是你不听我的不扎头发不穿别的衣服──」  
宇智波泉奈也没坐下，他和宇智波斑就这么打发起了时间。  
「那泉奈很可爱。」  
宇智波斑用空着的手捏宇智波泉奈的脸。  
「我又不是小孩子了，哥哥总喜欢捏我脸。」  
宇智波泉奈嘟囔，也没避开宇智波斑的手。  
正是敌人放松的时刻！波风水门、迈特凯、旗木卡卡西、洛克李、大蛇丸、药师兜、漩涡香菱、鬼灯水月、天秤重吾齐聚！以体术高手迈特凯主攻宇智波斑！  
宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈的警惕从未放松，迈特凯进攻的一瞬宇智波斑松开禅杖拦腰抱起宇智波泉奈用两个求道玉挡住攻势迅速转移到远处开阔地带，所有人的算计完全落空，宇智波斑转移的距离过远，在忍者对战中完全是避其锋芒的休战逃跑行为！  
接着全员陷入幻术。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ① 兄さん（尼桑）、お兄さん（欧尼桑）：前者比后者更亲近，感觉是敬爱；后者是关系一般的称呼，更多是敬意，「令兄」也可以用这个词。这里说明泉奈很不满宇智波斑的行为，以称呼表示自己的心情，有轻微的撒娇的意味。  
> ② 分かった：表示自己不止知道還會照做。


	6. 六道仙人好比圣诞老人（又名只有好孩子才能被开挂）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以老头子又来送外挂了。

千手柱间难以置信，传说中的仙人就这么看着两个孩子一次又一次自相残杀确任其发展，对长子继位的规矩也毫不在意，直到世界毁灭还认为是顺其自然的结果；又在他肯定他不会认可宇智波斑的作法并阐述了自己的观点后，这威严说着古语的老人毫不吝啬的把他全部的力量给了他，千手柱间本以为自己到了极限的力量又大幅增长，他有他可以打败宇智波斑的自信。  
身居高位多年的他顺从直觉没向六道仙人询问他知晓的石碑记录。  
他觉得六道仙人的作法并无问题，留下石碑防止后代重走歧路什么的，宇智波斑理解错了一定是他不小心被力量迷了双眼。  
外界剧烈的疼痛会促进幻术的破解，自信自家哥哥幻术的宇智波泉奈秉着一贯的小心给动弹不得的敌人致命一击，他询问宇智波斑战力分布加以思索，先要了最危险的体术忍者迈特凯的命，随后对自己感觉超恶心的大蛇丸下了手，然后准备封印术即将封印闪得他瞎眼的波风水门时被获得新力量正在适应的千手柱间打断。  
「斑！六道的石碑是让你们认识到大家的力量的！不是无限月读这样虚幻的梦境！」  
而宇智波斑揉了揉宇智波泉奈的脑袋，按部就班。  
「走。」  
说罢他打横抱起宇智波泉奈飞到月亮下方，被抱走前宇智波泉奈扫了眼中幻术的几人。  
宇智波泉奈揽住宇智波斑的脖子，方便宇智波斑活动，众目睽睽之下他有些尴尬，逃避似的把头埋进宇智波斑胸口。  
「帮我掰开头上的东西。」  
宇智波泉奈把头抬起来，迅速按哥哥的要求做。他是标准的任务第一型忍者，完成任务才能脱离厮杀，越快完成任务才能尽多减少伤亡（回家找哥哥）。  
闭上双眼，勾玉的第三眼睁开，宇智波泉奈看着诡异的眼睛居然起了舔舐的冲动，希望和痛苦交织的力量之眼，他想倾己所能清除那份感情。  
宇智波斑把宇智波泉奈按在怀里，求道玉展开包裹住这让他牵挂的人。  
刹时世界被如同白昼的光芒拢照，刚刚解除一干人幻术的千手柱间来不及查看生死便不得不采取同样的手段阻断无限月读对他们的侵蚀。  
抱着宇智波泉奈的宇智波斑结印不方便，就算他会单手印也不想这时松开和宇智波泉奈相贴的手。他耐心感受六道之力在体内流窜，创世伟力不同于以前掌控的查克拉，同源的力量完全不同的感觉，量变引起质变，无印忍术的本质他已然解析。  
站在这种高度，站在六道甚至辉夜姬的高度，一切一切都是理所当然，历史顺着查克拉的路径流入意识，辉夜姬的执念、思虑、悲伤、愤怒，六道仙人的所作所为，他背负的大筒木因陀罗的命运，那个忍宗长子的不惜忤逆父亲也要完成的心愿……  
神‧树届降诞！  
他无意站在一切顶点，无意统一世间所有的查克拉，他只是收回这份只会招致争斗死亡的力量，聚集在哪也好，消失也好，白昼般的光芒逐渐散去，源源不断涌入身体的查克拉被他强行散去，却又回归神树再度涌入他的身体。  
「斑！解除无限月读吧！六道本意不是这样的！」  
千手柱间遗憾于被他救下的人里只有四代目、修习了仙术的少年、漩涡族的少女、有奇怪血继的少年活了下来，宇智波泉奈应该对这些人释放了万华镜幻术，他被宇智波斑抱走前眼底的红色他看得分明。  
不过他也清楚致命的幻术不是宇智波泉奈的，千手扉间曾和他说过宇智波泉奈的万华镜幻术不具备直接杀伤力，这些人死在幻术里所以现实也死了分明是宇智波斑特有的术。  
宇智波班会和这些小辈计较生死！他果然变了吗……  
「不，这无关六道，是我的期望和意志。」宇智波斑的声音无波无澜，「我已给了你足够的时间证明你坚持的道路。」  
「斑！你就这么坚持吗！还要和以前一样吗！」千手柱间不甘心，「六道仙人都亲口说了！他全部告诉我了！」  
「哦？都告诉你？」宇智波斑维系着查克拉散去和汇聚的平衡，玩味到，「倒是你，还坚持以前的道路吗？无论是谁，只要威胁村子的都不会留情？」  
「只有这点我不会变。」  
千手柱间坚定。  
「包括泉奈？」  
「他要帮你的话。」  
「哥哥？」宇智波泉奈感到宇智波斑的手指在一搭一搭顺着他头发，宇智波斑和千手柱间的对话他听得一清二楚，「我会永远支持你。」  
「没事。」宇智波斑低声安慰，他想大笑又怕震着怀中的至宝，「我不想这样做的，柱间，我的每一步果然都受你影响啊。」  
千手柱间不明白宇智波斑话中的含意，庞大的查克拉不再以稳定的状态环绕在宇智波斑周身，而是猛然向宇智波斑聚集！  
被神树捕捉的忍者的查克拉不再勉强停留在他们体内，源源不断地被抽出，数量多如星沙的忍者的力量总和是不得了的，或者说这就是连六道都畏惧的无法一人阻止的辉夜姬的力量。  
『我的苗圃不允许任何人指染。』  
恢复的查克拉越来越多，辉夜姬的意识越来越清晰，宇智波斑控制起愈发艰难，他头痛欲裂，那种彷佛把他整个人碾碎了搅拌的痛楚剥夺他的意志，他不得不承认一个事实──辉夜姬还活着，她在和他抢夺身体！  
他抱着宇智波泉奈的手纹丝不动，力道也不曾有变；千手柱间不敢贸然出手，他怕抢攻有诈！  
泉奈还在，就在他怀里，他和他承诺共渡馀生，他知道留下一个人的痛苦，他不能再食言，他堂堂宇智波一族最强的宇智波斑怎会任这过去的神摆布！  
『滚开！这世界与你无关！！！』  
膨胀混乱的查克拉倏然变得有序，随后渐渐消隐，宇智波斑放开按住宇智波泉奈的手转而撑着后背让他能坐起。  
「我、会、护、好、你、的。」  
他庄重地向受查克拉冲击脸色发白的宇智波泉奈发誓，求道玉将慌乱想说些什么的人送到神树之花中，宇智波泉奈见宇智波斑冲向千手柱间无力地呼喊。  
他啊，总是成了哥哥的拖累，到头来只在不断不断地伤着这假装坚强的人。  
他啊──原来还会哭泣啊。  
宇智波斑的心脏一抽一抽地疼，左胸口由内而外地发酸发涩，他猜想那是泉奈在哭泣──自己又让他伤心了啊，但他不得不做──


	7. 反派总有这样那样的理由把胜利让给主角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们的战斗，胜负五五之数。

血液顺着眼角流下，眼部经络再叫嚣着疼痛，宇智波泉奈仍不收回查克拉，他的泪水冲洗血泪，晶莹透量的液体裹着刺目的红坠入花心。  
「柱间啊。」宇智波斑落到地上，他和千手柱间保持了一个对他们俩来说都很安全的距离，第三只眼逐渐闭合，「这是你我的战斗，还是我们的战争？」  
千手柱间警惕宇智波斑突然出手，他抓紧每一点时间熟悉新得的力量，宇智波斑散发的查克拉过于强大，他自认能与之抗衡，但无以前一定能战胜的自信。  
明明是与世界为敌，宇智波斑还想与世界划清关系，千手柱间不得理解，他只想能让宇智波斑放弃，但他明知那人绝无放弃之意，他要做的不是意气用事像以前一样与他单打独斗，他要保证这一战必胜。  
「斑……你若不放弃便是与整个世界为敌。」  
「……我从不是什么光明正大之人，」宇智波斑似是自怨自艾，「若你一意孤行，我便不再回以你同样的气度。」①  
说罢宇智波斑的轮回眼在眼眶中旋转，那是属于他和泉奈的秘密。宇智波泉奈的万华镜瞳术并非记录中一贯的一忍一幻，而是是两个幻术。其中一个是千手扉间和千手柱间熟知的以实化虚②，另一个便是当下他所发动的——情报共享③。  
『啊……到底我只有你了。』，宇智波斑闭上双眼，手中月形的禅杖横置，他抚摸长杖④，额头上的神之眼再度映照月色天光，『助我凯旋吧！』  
『不盛荣幸！』  
宇智波泉奈眼下的泪痕未干，笑容却从小未再有过的灿烂，由心脏传至胸腔，顺着血管向百骸四肢蔓延，写轮眼旋转流出的血泪不是绝望与悲痛，那是温暖的、幸福的源流。  
宇智波斑迅速回身，脚尖用力在长杖打到从身后袭来的千手柱间时借力跃起，千手柱间受击腰间使力卸下禅杖的力度顺着向斜下方移去，求道玉化作趁手的大刀向上撩去宇智波斑顺长杖尾端方向发力后撤，禅杖化形千手柱间手上失力下落速度减慢脚不着地无处借力宇智波斑身后求道玉移位为垫另一黑玉石化作军团扇样自上而下全力砍下！  
千手柱间迅速学会了求道玉的用法，他操作一个求道玉垫在脚下彻开一步半身重心下移举剑招架！  
「啊啊啊啊啊——！」  
鬼灯水月吱哇乱叫，他在两人强大的力量下色色发抖想逃离战场，漩涡香菱一拳打得鬼灯水月水花四溅，她也深感无力，炙热与严寒截然不同的查克拉冲撞刺激着她的神经，大蛇丸居然在她挣扎着与宇智波对战时毫无征兆地死了，他们剩下的人面对那些神魔样的存在一点不够看的、不够！怎样的伟力才能在最简单的肉体碰撞中造成十数米的裂坑！  
「你们！离远点！」  
一击之后两人迅速分开，千手柱间分神提醒小辈，助他之心他很是感激，但此时宇智波斑有不择手段之势，他们加入战局能拖延的时间不过了了，于他并无大意，着实不值。  
宇智波斑趁千手柱间出声迅速分出几枚求道玉化为尖刺刺杀无关之人！  
「斑！」  
宇智波斑似未闻其声，他以宇智波泉奈于顶上之花所察侧移数米，算计千手柱间移动速度直线袭向试图援救几个小辈的博爱之人！  
千手柱间调整移动速度，直线攻击总是最容易躲避的，此时地处空旷更适合躲避这种无谋的招式，他和袭来的黑色物体堪堪错开！宇智波斑连他减速躲避都算入其中，之前的方向与速度不过是个幌子！——该死就连这个算计的攻击也是幌子，宇智波斑直直杀向试图化形逃跑的药师兜！  
「水月！」  
漩涡香菱出声，宇智波斑不受迷惑，目标依然直指药师兜，然而此时鬼灯水月侧位来袭，被漩涡香菱打碎后的他没有复原而是在地上悄然行进到人群外围伺机，此时宇智波斑专注一人恰是偷袭的最好时机！不合作不拼一把他们都要死！  
鬼灯水月连宇智波斑的衣角都触及不到，宇智波斑一直没用最快速度，他在鬼灯水月大刀落下前一瞬直接靠肌肉力量让自己和刀刃错开，速度未减方向没变同为仙术查克拉等级药师兜不占任何优势逃生之法在宇智波斑眼中无所遁形。  
眼见不妙漩涡香菱也不管对方是她讨厌的气息阴冷的药师兜和只感受就恐惧到难以动弹的宇智波斑，她吮吸自己的血液恢复体力，漩涡族封印术展开，她只拖住一瞬间都能争得生机，忍者之神千手柱间正在赶来！  
封印术范围此时难以摆脱，宇智波斑判断无法闪避随手将化作团扇的求道玉斜置身前阻挡锁链，挡开锁链耗费的时间超过预期，药师兜成功逃脱再追究没有任何意义，宇智波斑打开漩涡香菱向前远离追来的千手柱间，他和千手柱间再度保持了一个距离，千手柱间施术治愈为她受伤的漩涡香菱，绿光刚亮他一把抓住漩涡香菱和天秤重吾两人右撤瞬间远离，他们原先待着的地方漆黑的物体相撞千手柱间的被先劈斩开砸到地面又是一个深坑。  
「斑……」  
千手柱间望向宇智波斑，眼里的东西太多，一言难尽。  
「我从不是什么光明正大的人。」  
宇智波斑重复。这一次千手柱间感觉宇智波斑离他更远了，比那时在那个逼仄的神社里声称梦想更远了。  
「你们快离开吧，现在的斑已经不是你们能帮上忙的了。」千手柱间顺手帮助天秤重吾调理了躁动的查克拉，「你们的话我相信你们能找到别的解开无限月读的方法的。」  
「而这最大的阻碍，由我为你们阻挡！」千手柱间气势陡然上升，他压低中心展现战斗的姿态——  
「斑——！！！」  
强大的爆发力直冲宇智波斑，宇智波斑体术与他不分伯仲但是力量上他更占优势，加速之下力道更大宇智波斑不得不闪躲。宇智波斑不做回应沉默着化团扇为长刀，他避过一记佯攻边后退边双手长刀相对砍向千手柱间。  
大剑化球，千手柱间手上失了一分重量轻而易举地横置身体从两刃夹缝中传出而后单手撑地持化长棒形的求道玉顺着腰上的惯性抡向来不及收手的宇智波斑腰部，宇智波斑被打出百米方才停住！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ① 私设宇斑不对柱间时也是任务优先不择手段，对柱间攻击便光明磊落（对忍者来说），一方面是自认打不过柱间只能以此拖住这个值得尊敬之人，一个是回以曾交心的友人的尊重。  
> ② 私设斑是反弹和幻境化实，幻境里发生的事件的结果如死亡、重伤等会按照战力差距有不同程度的映入现实；泉奈是实物虚化，把现实写入幻境（不同于带土的空间）。  
> ③ 私设，单向共享，施术者分享给受术者，斑接受泉奈的眼睛后也有此能力。


	8. 你以为是你以为的你以为吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战斗还在继续。

「千——手——柱——间——！！！」  
宇智波斑因落入下风被激怒，他第一次叫出千手柱间的全名，明明他一再让步明明他隐忍了那么多年明明他已经获得了那么强大的力量他还是会被千手柱间打败，这好像诅咒一般的东西他本能地厌恶！  
仙法·岚遁光牙！  
细长的光柱扫过的地方一片焦黑，千手柱间在宇智波斑施术的瞬间跳开，宇智波斑这忍术用得急切无谋，空隙大得他随时能冲到宇智波斑身边给予致命一击。  
不可贸然上前！千手柱间战斗时相当尊重自己的直觉，他不信之前阴招尽出的宇智波斑会一时间落入下风而失去冷静，他宁可相信这是宇智波斑骗他近身的手段，之前宇智波斑也是一直在引诱他边打边退，似乎在走某种特定的轨迹，看宇智波斑站在原地不动可能是某种需要布阵的封印术，他不能等宇智波斑完成，取得胜利的真正方法是在对方还未尽全力时迅速打压。  
木遁·木龙之术！  
有神树在周围对木遁来说宛若天赐，木遁发动耗费的查克拉明显少于以往，巨大的木龙拔地而起冲向宇智波斑欲将其叼起吞吃入腹！宇智波斑右后方撤离不与木龙正面碰撞，他不选择使用最合适解决木龙的忍术，他们俩如今力量类似，忍术不过被白白吸收为对方做嫁衣的东西，他需要合适的仙术但仙术这块他远不及千手柱间熟悉，阴阳遁化形！黑色的长刀干脆将木龙首级取下！  
紧接着更多的枝条破土而出，悬在上方的长刃被捕捉挣脱不得，宇智波斑的武器顿时减少，战力被削弱，这真是千手柱间期望见到的！可惜宇智波斑还是成功绕行回木龙前方。对比最开始开战时宇智波斑的行为，千手柱间脑中基本勾画出了宇智波斑欲完成的术式的样式，那图案他太过熟悉却又死活想不起来到底在哪里频频见到——这些都先放着，现在要做的是打断宇智波斑即将完成的最后一步！  
仙法·阴遁雷派！  
木遁·花树界降诞！  
宇智波斑不得不分出查克拉屏蔽千手柱间的花粉干扰，大量粉尘相当干扰视线，在他猜测千手柱间会从什么方向攻来时漆黑的火焰顺着树木的枝藤如猛兽猎食扑至他面前，千手柱间由他脚底的土地携刀刃直直穿刺而来。  
飞起来不及格挡来不及只得避开要害吃下这一击，该死的该死的该死的还是会在这种战斗中受伤吗都多加小心了还是会中了千手柱间的偷袭吗该死的该死的该死的干脆我们来个两败俱伤！  
手心抓住利刃血液止不住流淌啪啪嗒嗒落在木枝上，手心的血管很丰富血液不停地往外流，落在深色的树枝上却会被悄然吸收，木遁的吸收吞噬特性来源于神树，千手柱间的阴阳遁忍术里也带上了木遁的特性，宇智波斑清晰地感受到他的力量在被一点点吞噬。  
真是糟糕至极。  
他手上失力被甩出，直直撞到了神树之花的茎秆上，粗壮的花茎纹丝不动，而他被震得口中猛咳出鲜血。他艰难地从坑洼中起身，一如过去落入下风时仍不屈这挣扎，一口血沫吐出，千手柱间已然瞬身至他身前，此消彼长这一击他难以抵挡！  
「哥哥！！！」  
宇智波泉奈看不见自己正下方的情况，宇智波斑开始不久就停止了对他的情报分享，他除了用自己的双眼观察妄加揣测战况只能为宇智波斑提供现下那群可恶的家伙的分布，他被斑设下结界关在高空中的花蕊中，他不能下去参入战局为哥哥解围！  
这都做不到我还要这双眼睛有什么用！  
阵法的绘制过程已经被破坏，千手柱间感知到环绕这神树的巨大阵图的查克拉逐渐消失，他现在剩下的任务只有一个——打败宇智波斑，不、是杀了宇智波斑！  
刀刺入心脏，致命一击来自正面，但那位置怎么都和身上那道在强大治愈能力下唯一留下的狰狞痕迹一模一样，过去和现在在眼前重合，时代变了能力变了武器变了他们的心还是没变，他要守护木叶的决心就算他是过去的亡灵也未曾改变！亡灵对上亡灵！几乎一生的交情的战友！  
扑了一空。  
无论针对什么血液几乎都是上佳的媒介，宇智波斑打开世界的缝隙从木龙死亡的地方现身，他甚至不去收回被缠住的利刃，也没有耗费能力愈合身上的创口，以瞬身之术奔向他和千手柱间最开始战斗的地方，唯一意识到他的意图的药师兜在短短时间里刚刚找到破解的方法还未付诸行动就被宇智波斑三两下钉在一旁，刚从重力世界破开屏障回来的千手柱间并未待在术式内部，他从外侧现身生生打断最后的发动。  
力量在消散，无论宇智波斑想用这个术达到什么目的都无关紧要，他这下真正破开了这个术，宇智波斑没有后手了，只能与他正面一战！  
他突然前跳，身后出现宇智波斑的影子，那是轮墓·边狱！  
现在斑本体几乎没有战力，依靠的这个影子他也能清楚地感应到，宇智波斑的影子必然存在什么限制，此刻优势依然在他手上，他明知攻向宇智波斑是最好的选择但此时此刻他被影子纠缠住了，脱身不得。  
仙人的恢复力是那么强大，不过片刻宇智波斑又能再战，同时对付两个难缠的对手千手柱间苦笑，他第一次先于宇智波斑使用了巨大的木人。  
仙术·真数千手！  
惊天动地的大战持续了两个日夜。太阳升起又落下，月亮满盈而缺，世界却还是那么安静。  
药师兜插手战斗太频繁终于激怒了宇智波斑，不惜重伤斩杀他。单眼虚化①的写轮眼能力使用太多已被千手柱间识破起不了什么作用还是勉力维持着，不然他会伤得更重；千手柱间也是筋疲力尽，他原本以为还有后辈火影能与他共同战斗，被宇智波斑屡次拖入异界后才后知后觉那些人不知什么时候被解除了秽土转生，剩下的小辈决不能和斑正面碰撞撞。  
以神树为中心，大片大片的土地已经面目全非，平地化作高山峡谷，昳丽的地貌好似神创，巨大的神树在两人的攻击下断成数节，深红的花躺在地上仍旧是盛开的模样，宇智波泉奈的结界却纹丝未动，依然悬在中心上空，任宇智波泉奈将战况看得一清二楚目眦欲裂。  
宇智波斑也要没了体力，他强拖着无力的身体走向千手柱间，千手柱间也半跪着将刀刃指向他的要害。  
他扬手举刀，顺势而下的利刃带着破空声，他不再留情，此时此刻他就是要取得千手柱间那辉煌的生命！  
半截刀刃从他背后穿出，他们两的心脏早已千疮百孔，这一击，似乎达到了极限。  
又要……失败了吗……  
还是没能战胜柱间啊……  
最后我还是护不住泉奈吗……  
还真是失败的人生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ① 还记得最开始时斑一只眼用于转生泉奈所以用卡卡西的写轮眼填的吗


	9. 想要的不一定是最好的但一定是满足的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切都结束了，但一切才刚刚开始。

留在别的空间的分身，是千手柱间最后的保障。  
保护宇智波泉奈的结界在一点点消失，伟大的对战就这样落下帷幕。  
千手柱间拖着身子站起，他无怨无悔，这就是他的选择，他再一次守护了这个世界、他的木叶——  
『泉奈！』  
宇智波斑瞪大双眼，宇智波泉奈还撕心裂肺失了泪水失了声音，闻言迅速把自己的查克拉藉由眼睛的联系传给宇智波斑。  
写轮眼幻术发动！  
之前消失了巨大法阵突然出现，法阵内部的千手柱间别说挣脱了他连保持半跪的姿势都十分艰难，宇智波斑依靠宇智波泉奈微薄的查克拉一步一步走到千手柱间近处，捡起落地的刀刃——他没有多余的气力再召唤求道玉了。  
宇智波斑看了千手柱间一眼，似乎有很多话想对他说，他刺穿千手柱间的心脏破坏千手柱间的喉管最后在他脚下扔下了一朵神赐之火。千手柱间失去意识前几秒终于久违的直视了宇智波斑瑰丽的眼睛，那眼睛里不是见惯的温柔或桀骜，那种悲伤且幸福的眼睛他从未见过，他自知宇智波无缘幸福，他们的力量与千手一族的来源截然不同，他不觉得那种伴着悲伤的幸福是好的归宿，他见过太多太多幸福或不幸的人，悲伤明明是不幸的人们眼睛里的东西，放在宇智波一族——其实他只见过宇智波斑一人的，其他宇智波不屑于在外人前展露真正的情感。悲伤和幸福在一起是那么的美，那么的合适，浑然一体。  
但是不可以——  
他千手柱间不能让这世界让这木叶以这种不明不白的方式牺牲！  
千手柱间挣扎着把身上的火焰引到宇智波斑身上，他无力拿刀，但这太阳女神赐予的火焰能燃尽一切所触之物，连它的造物主也不例外！  
同归于尽。宇智波斑再强大也会被千手柱间打败，这是无数岁月下的诅咒，六道之子的必然命运！  
漩涡香菱、鬼灯水月、天秤重吾亲眼见证了这场神级大战，势均力敌的两人打到没有最后一丝力气，他们以命搏命，用最惨烈的方式结束这场战争。偌大的战场的地形改变这么惊天动地的事在他们的战斗中只是不小心的力量外泄，他们久经沙场，力量没有半点浪费，全都冲着对方而去。  
宇智波斑面无表情地看着千手柱间，他迅速削去沾上天照的肢体，躺在地上一动不动恢复体力，保护宇智波泉奈看似崩溃的结界缓缓复原，这本就是他的计划。阵法的效果还在持续，那几个小辈应该还动弹不得。  
「死前反扑，我还会第二次中招吗。」  
他很快再度拿起象征六道之力的禅杖，仙人之力的恢复力很可怕，不经历同等级的战斗即使力竭也能很快恢复，他亲手斩断的肢体已经被火焰吞没，新生的肢体活动上没有影响。他开启单向情报传递。  
『都说了要信我。』宇智波斑深呼吸调整情绪，『我马上接你下来。』  
宇智波泉奈被搂进宇智波斑的怀抱，他不禁后怕，只差一点、只差一点，他的哥哥就死去了！他只能被哥哥保护着远远的看着无能为力！  
「哥哥！」宇智波泉奈话里带着哭腔，却没有眼泪，「大骗子！害我那么担心！」  
他抬头撕咬宇智波斑的脖颈，流出血就舔去，愈合了就再咬开，宇智波斑痛得皱眉却并不阻止，这是他欠他的。他感到颈间湿漉漉的，想安慰又不知道说什么好。  
这个世界是他期待的，却不是泉奈期待的，泉奈期待的族人安康的世界，他给不了他。  
「他这是放过我们了吧？」  
鬼灯水月颤抖着发问。  
漩涡香菱已经泪流满面，她感知到的查克拉一个阴冷一个冰冷，混合在一起却是浓重的悲伤，她感知过黑暗与阳光，如此浓重的充满着失去和幸福的悲伤她头一次感受。  
天秤重吾喊了声同伴，佐助已死，他不知道他还能干什么，或许在死寂的大陆上游荡到寿终正寝也不错。  
忍者们的仙人在被遗忘的地方叹息，若这便是世界想引导至的地方，蛤蟆的预言不过是不知再过多久的轮回，世界就算想让自己消失也不会以这种方式仓促结尾吧，他将以所剩无几的力量与过去一样看着这世界究竟走向何方。①  
「哥哥。」  
「嗯？」  
「今天的月亮还是这么漂亮。」  
「今晚的月亮确实很美。」②  
「想吃哥哥做的饭食了。」  
「你不怪我？」  
「哥哥都是为了我，有什么可怪的？」  
「我没有完成你的任何承诺。」  
「其实这个世界我也挺喜欢的，」宇智波泉奈枕在宇智波斑腿上，把玩着哥哥雪白的长发，「哥哥不会再那么伤心，安静就安静点，正巧我也不喜欢聒噪。」  
「我带你看看这个世界？」  
宇智波斑用手指梳理着宇智波泉奈的头发，手套脱下，白皙的手指在散开的乌发中穿梭。  
「好啊，以前一直没有机会的。」宇智波泉奈应允，「不过哥哥可要随我打扮才好，现在可没有战争什么让你推脱只穿族服的了。」  
「好，好。只要是你想的，我都照做。」  
宇智波斑带宇智波泉奈先到了宇智波木叶的布店，他对木叶最熟悉，节约时间去那最好。  
他随着宇智波泉奈的要求换上了红衣黑袴，身上披了件黑底白色云纹的羽织，前襟有宇智波泉奈绣上的宇智波家纹，头发用和羽织同样花型颜色的缎带高高绑起在脑后，刘海被强行修薄，能完整地露出五官。  
他也穿上了白色的足袋和只有小时短暂的和平时才会穿的高底木屐。  
宇智波泉奈也穿了蓝衣灰袴的和服，外面穿着蓝底灰纹的羽织，同样有自己绣的家纹在胸前，头发用与羽织相同的发带束在脑后，他还配了把坠着蓝色流苏的桧扇，半掩著的年轻清俊的面容不知会迷倒多少不谙世事的少女，也让眼睛变得模糊。  
没有战事的宇智波，怎么可能只穿族服。③

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ① ：六道嘛，我认为除了蠢了点到底还是个中立人物的，所以不打算黑也不打算白。  
> ② ：告白还是单纯的感叹自行理解。  
> ③ ：结尾是满足自己看漂亮宇智波的妄想（任性）。


	10. 番外 哥哥的堅強樂觀在於他最終的選擇永遠是拯救

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亂七八糟的解讀和後續，總之是不是月之眼的錯

泉奈喚了聲斑，抬手便於斑幫他繫好腰帶，全身上下散發著饜足的氣息。  
作為回應，斑看了眼泉奈，手上熟練得整平衣帶。這數年間他拿起苦無的次數近乎於零，相比之下他更熟於衣食住行這些以前對他來說只要保證他能活著怎樣都好的東西。  
「哥哥追求的是這樣的和平？」  
「或許是，或許不是。」  
「哥哥認為生命是怎樣的？」  
「各樣的。」斑沈默一會，「複雜，渴望和平又抑制不住慾望的。」  
「哥哥看見了很多，但大多數人都視而不見。」  
「那是愚蠢和逃避。」  
泉奈突然咯咯笑了起來。類似的對話他們每隔段時間就會發生一次，世界太寧靜，安詳到足夠讓他們在不多的時間裡一遍又一遍思考同一個問題、理解同一個人。  
「因為哥哥是我最重要的人，我會因為哥哥的偉大開心，對世間慘劇做不到視而不見不就是聖人麼？」  
「你也因為我的目光時常不在你身上會傷心嫉妒吧。我並不是個好哥哥，我試圖成為神。」  
「哥哥不會是神，從過去到現在。神是那種悲憫萬物又任其滋生自滅的存在。說到底做出那種事的六道仙人也不過是盡可能接近神的人。」  
「那時我以為神是救贖。」  
「以前我也是。」  
「你的神是讓一切平衡而不衝突的良者。」  
「真是、哥哥總笑話我。」  
「怎麼？你眼睛越來越沒有神了。」  
「只有幸福啊……習慣了突然發現好可怕的。」泉奈搓了搓胳膊，「總覺得缺了什麼，事實上什麼都不缺。」  
「別哭。」  
斑看到泉奈眼中突如其來的淚水，心裡發顫，他攬過泉奈。這種事很早就有了，他的堅強的弟弟在這個世界沒來由得哭泣，找不出原因故而一遍遍試探，最初他還試圖用親吻和情事安撫，後知後覺那不過一種逃避。泉奈說他要點時間獨處，到頭來他們早已習慣對方是自己生命的一部份，其實無論獨自還是兩人並無區別。  
「這個世界那麼好、哥哥送我的最好的禮物，沒、沒有爭鬥、傷害、陰謀、惡意……」  
「你的理想，但不夠完美，因為無趣。」斑嘆息，「我是個無趣的人，以前你也不喜歡和我待在一起。」  
「我從來不否認哥哥的理想。」泉奈感覺眼淚掉得更快了，他壓著聲裡的顫音，「我只是從沒料到哥哥真的做到了。那時的我們拼不起，爭不過。」  
他不願否認斑的世界，雖然最開始他是強忍著不樂意，他認為斑背棄了他們的目標，不清醒得走向了死胡同。  
但他現在愛上了這樣清冷的世界。  
泉奈向斑索吻，調起了情慾，但斑只是順從，沒有回應。只慾望佔領理智，他就不用在意這沒來由的悲傷，斑會把他的身心都填滿。  
「也許我們在互相折磨。」斑突然說，「你看著我，我看著你，都會悲傷。」因為看見了對方的悲傷。  
「我讓哥哥痛苦不堪。」泉奈自嘲，「從壯年沈寂到暮年，又從黃泉歸來，只為做這一件事，我竟不喜歡。」  
「你沒錯，眼睛是你的，錯的是我。」斑從不覺得那幾十年的沈默是種煎熬，他甚至因為不用直接參戰而有些欣慰，「你也許不這麼想留在我身邊。」  
對話戛然而止，他們不知道還有什麼可說的，他們說的其實都沒錯，但又都錯了。  
或許一開始糾結什麼對錯啊責任啊義務啊應該啊都錯了。  
但是他們都讓對方傷心了，所以又確實都錯了。以前的、現在的世界也是。撫摸、親吻、做愛，逃避都沒用，因為片刻正確後又是接二連三的錯誤。  
偏偏沒有一個正解。  
「哥哥，」泉奈用臉頰隔著衣物蹭著斑的東西，軟軟的肉塊讓他腦子不清醒，乾淨的氣息或許壯了他的膽，和他壓著斑瘋狂的時候一樣，「解開術吧。」  
斑看著天上的月亮，是月圓夜，和開始的那天一模一樣。他伸手揉了揉泉奈的頭髮，他猜到這是泉奈早就安排好的，一如他給他眼睛的那天。  
那天，泉奈微微轉頭蹭著他掌心，和他說『哥哥拿走我的眼睛吧』，沒多久就沒了氣息，然後他捥下了他的眼睛，喊來了醫忍。  
但不一樣了，那時他繼泉奈之後走向末路，如今他和泉奈的前路未知但明亮。  
斑抱起泉奈，他們俯瞰大地，月色下纖毫必現。月光是治癒的，但是身處黑暗。  
「那麼，我將這盛大的復甦送給你吧。」  
「哥哥，那不是復甦。」泉奈認真，「不過換塊更有趣的背景板。」  
斑大笑，聲音在空蕩的地界四散。  
他們在意彼此，拯救世界是果，從不是因，所以世界啊，他們這般，何懼？！


End file.
